The Boy is Mine
by Mia Prongs
Summary: Somente eles, Santana e Sirius.


**Importante: Consideremos que a história de Glee se passe no ano dos Marauders e em Londres. Sirius está com 18, logo, está fora de Hogwats e trabalha para a Order of the Phoenix. Santana está entre seus 16 e 17 anos e a história começa mais ou menos depois do episódio 15 da segunda temporada. ****_Enjoy_:**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Boy is Mine<em>**

Sirius senta-se em uma mesa nos fundos do pequeno restaurante e se posta a esperar. Ela viria. Ela estaria ali. Ela prometera. Porém, ela nunca fora uma mulher de promessas, mas ele não sabia disso – e talvez nunca soubesse -, e ela não se importava.

Não, não se importava.

A porta se abre e ela entra. Está vestindo um vestido preto, curto e justo, saltos altíssimos e o cabelo está solto.

_Santana_.

Santana o vê e se dirige a sua mesa, um sorriso malicioso está em seus lábios, como sempre. E ela senta-se ao seu lado sem uma palavra. Puxa a gola de sua camisa e cola sua boca na dele. Sirius não se surpreende, era típico dela fazer isso.

Quando o solta, sorri novamente e passa a língua pelos lábios.

- Olá. – diz.

- Você demorou. – ele responde.

Santana revira os olhos.

- Você sempre irá esperar, não é a minha prioridade.

Sirius sorri e passa a mão nos cabelos.

- Você só diz isso porque sabe que não pode resistir a mim.

Ela ri, jogando a cabeça para trás.

- Iluda-se, eu não ligo.

- Iludir-me? A única pessoa que está enganando a si mesma é você, minha cara Santana.

- Vá se fuder.

- Só se você vier comigo.

Ela o olha com os olhos estreitos.

É sempre assim, eles sempre falam um com o outro desta maneira, sempre alfinetam e ressaltam seus problemas. Educação? Esta era sempre deixada para trás quando estavam no mesmo ambiente.

- Não estou nos meus melhores humores, não me provoque ao menos que queira...

- Está me ameaçando? – Sirius brinca.

- Cale a boca. – Santana sibila.

Ele estende os braços para cima, se rendendo.

- Dia ruim? – pergunta, mudando de assunto.

- Péssimo. – ela responde e passa a mão pelo decote, ajeitando-o; Sirius segue o movimento com os olhos.

- Seria honrado por saber o motivo?

- Brittany. – responde. - Ela e aquele namorado estúpido.

- Pensei que você havia dito que acabaria com essa farsa o mais rápido possível.

- Pensei que você não se importasse.

- Eu não sou como você.

- De qualquer maneira, surpreendentemente, eu segui o seu conselho. – diz. – Eu disse a verdade a ela.

- E ela?

- Brittany disse que me ama também e disse que se não estivesse com Artie ficaria comigo.

- Então, por que está aqui?

- Porque ela disse que o ama, e que não vai deixá-lo por mim.

- E você resolveu afogar as suas mágoas vindo aqui...

- Na verdade, eu vim aqui com segundas intenções, Sirius – ela sorri e coloca uma mão em sua perna -, como _sempre_.

- Estava esperando por isso, na verdade. Você sabe que esta é a única razão pela qual estou esperando-a por horas.

- Então, por que ainda estamos aqui?

- Sempre com pressa...

- Só cale a boca, sim? – ela se levanta.

Santana caminha até a porta e Sirius a segue.

E por alguns momentos, seriam apenas eles.

_Santana e Sirius._

* * *

><p>Era manhã, o sol mal nascido e eles já estavam de pé.<p>

- Então, nos vemos sábado, mesmo lugar e mesmo horário? – Sirius pergunta, enquanto amarra os cadarços do sapato. – Isto é, se você não conseguir por as garras em Brittany.

- Ou se você resolver agir como um homem e finalmente falar com sua querida Marlene. – ela responde e começa a repor o vestido.

- Com ciúmes?

- É quase impossível comparar o meu ciúme com o meu amor por você. – Santana ironiza.

- Sabia que um dia você iria admitir.

Ela simplesmente ri e pega sua bolsa em cima da mesa.

- Tchauzinho. – fala e abre a porta.

Sirius levanta as sobrancelhas e, ao terminar de se arrumar, deixa o dinheiro trouxa em cima da mesinha de cabeceira e aparata.

* * *

><p>É sábado. Eles estão juntos novamente, no mesmo lugar, sentados à mesma mesa.<p>

- Você sabe muito bem que não estou atrás de um _amor_, Sirius. – Santana fala e olha para frente.

As pessoas a sua volta falam e sorriem como se sua vida estivesse boa. Santana não acredita que realmente esteja - deixou de acreditar na felicidade há um bom tempo -, porém deseja que pudesse fingir tão bem.

- Muito menos eu, querida. – Sirius responde e coloca sua mão em cima da dela. – Pelas minhas experiências, já percebi que amar só trás infelicidade.

Ela volta seu olhar para ele com o cenho franzido, mas não diz nada.

- Eu, ao contrário de você_, sinto_, Santana.

- Meus pêsames. – ela disse e se levantou deixando-o, sozinho.

* * *

><p><em>Sirius,<em>

_Eles terminaram._

_Britanny acabou de me contar._

_Eu não deveria estar feliz por isso?_

_Santana xx_

* * *

><p>Santana senta-se em uma mesa nos fundos do pequeno restaurante e se posta a esperar. Ele viria. Ele estaria ali.<p>

A porta se abre, mas não é ele.

_Sirius._

E então, ela _sente_.

Empurra a cadeira para trás com raiva, pega sua bolsa de cima da mesa e saí andando a passos largos e firmes. Saí do restaurante e a porta bate com barulho atrás de si, mas ela não se importa.

- SANTANA! – ela ouve um grito, e reconhece a voz sendo de Sirius.

Santana continua a andar, mas Sirius é mais rápido que ela e, em pouco tempo, está andando ao seu lado.

- Me perdoe, Santana... Eu fiz de tudo para sair, mas não pude... Tenho bons motivos.

- E esses seriam...?

- Eu estava falando com Marlene.

- Verdade? – ela fala, com a voz azeda.

- Ela disse que gosta de mim, Santana! – ele sorri e ela para de andar.

Santana o olha nos olhos e, pela primeira vez, vê como realmente são. Azuis escuros, tão intensos e ao mesmo tempo, tão... vazios. Vazios de um sentimento que ela queria ver, mas não sabia por que ou qual era.

- Então, por que está aqui? – ela repete a pergunta que ele lhe fizera semanas atrás.

- Por que eu me importo com você.

Então, ela se vira – fazendo questão que o seu cabelo batesse no rosto dele – e saí andando.

Ela está confusa.

E não gosta disso.

Ao fundo ouve um _crack_ estranho e olha para trás. Sirius havia sumido.

* * *

><p>- Santana, por que você não está falando comigo? – Brittany pergunta, à sua porta.<p>

- Eu estou falando com você, Brittany, não está ouvindo? – fala e sorri falsamente.

- Mas você... – Brittany para um instante e olha para Santana. – Eu pensei que nós iríamos ficar juntas...

- Pois pensou errado. – Santana responde. – Você me magoou, Brittany, e eu não daquelas que esquece e perdoa facilmente.

- Mas você disse que me amava...

- Eu me enganei.

- Você estava chorando!

- Lágrimas que poderiam ter sido poupadas. – Santana respira fundo. – Volte para o Artie, Brit, tenho certeza que ele não quis magoá-la e que realmente gosta de você.

Brittany sorriu para ela, tristemente, e assentiu.

- Você é uma boa amiga, Santana.

- Eu apenas tento ser. – ela sorri de volta.

Brittany dá-lhe as costas e desce os degraus da casa, afastando-se.

* * *

><p><em>Precisamos conversar. Agora.<em>

_Santana._

* * *

><p>- Vim o mais rápido que pude, aonde é o incêndio? – diz Sirius, ao chegar.<p>

Santana não responde, simplesmente, continua a beber seu vinho.

- Ok, vai me ignorar. – Sirius se senta ao seu lado e pega a taça de sua mão, dando um grande gole no conteúdo.

- Você é um grande estúpido, Sirius.

- Obrigado. – ele diz e sorri.

Ela estreita os olhos em sua direção.

- Como vai a Marlene? – pergunta, indiferente.

- Muito bem, apesar de ainda estar com o Diggory.

- Pensei que você tivesse dito que ela gostava de você.

- E ela disse. – responde Sirius. – Assim como disse que irá se livrar dele o mais rápido possível.

- Então, enquanto você está aqui se livrando de mim ela estará se livrando dele?

- Eu não disse que me livraria de você está noite, querida.

- Eu posso ser tudo, Sirius, mas eu não fico com gente comprometida, tá?

- E quem disse que nós não podemos ser apenas amigos?

- É impossível. – ela fala, ajeitando os óculos

- Posso saber por quê?

- _Porque_ eu não tenho amigos, Sirius, assim como não tenho ninguém que me ame de verdade.

Sirius não responde.

- Eu sou sempre a segunda opção. – ela continua. – Sempre a vadia que rouba o namorado no final da história.

- Pensei que você gostasse desse título.

- De vadia? – ela questiona, levantando as sobrancelhas. – Eu costumava gostar. Mostrava quem eu era.

- E agora?

- Eu mudei, Sirius.

- Se apaixonar faz isso com as pessoas. – Sirius sorri e afaga a mão de Santana levemente.

- Ugh. Não me venha com essa de amor, ok? Você acredita nisso, não eu.

Eles ficam em silêncio. O barulho das pessoas a sua volta preenche o vazio, de certa forma. Sirius nunca vira Santana desabafar antes e era bom saber que ela confiava nele o suficiente para fazê-lo.

- Eu estou sozinha, Sirius. – Santana murmura, ainda inexpressiva.

Ela sempre fora boa em camuflar os sentimentos. Sempre conseguiu escondê-los em uma caixa trancada dentro de seu intimo. E essa caixa nunca fora aberta. Nunca. E ninguém nem ao menos tinha chegado perto de conseguir abri-la.

Até agora.

- E tenho medo de sempre estar. – ela continua.

Sirius passa um braço por cima de seus ombros e a puxa para perto.

- Eu vou ser seu amigo, Santana. – ele diz, sorrindo. – E vou fazer o meu máximo para nunca te deixar sozinha. É uma promessa.

Santana ri e apoia a cabeça no ombro de Sirius.

- Soa bom... – diz – Ter um amigo.

Tudo está mudando.

* * *

><p>- Sirius... – Lily Evans chama, sentada no sofá de sua casa, com o jornal jogado ao seu lado. – Padfoot!<p>

Sirius olha para ele com os olhos arregalados de susto.

- O que é, Lily? – pergunta.

- Eu estou preocupada com você. – diz.

- Por quê?

- Porque você some todas as tardes e não diz a ninguém para onde vai. – responde. – Nós estamos em guerra, Sirius, não é sensato ficar por aí...

- Você não precisa se preocupar, Lils, de verdade, mas eu agradeço de qualquer maneira.

Sirius a abraçou e Lily sorriu cansada para ele.

- Eu ando me preocupando demais.

- É normal, afinal, _nós estamos em guerra_.

* * *

><p>- Eu estava sentindo falta disso. - sussurra Santana, entre arquejos, enquanto passa as unhas pelas costas dele.<p>

Sirius não responde, apenas continua a beijá-a no pescoço. Ela solta um suspiro ao sentir as mãos ágeis dele passeando por suas pernas e reprime um gemido quando ele aproxima-se de sua intimidade.

Santana puxa-o pelo pescoço e beija seus lábios com urgência, afundando as mãos em seus cabelos, ora puxando-os com força ora com carinho.

- Santana... - Sirius suspira entre o beijo.

Eles se separam e ela sorri, enlaçando suas pernas em sua cintura. Sirius olha-a por um instante e Santana retribui o olhar com a mesma intensidade.

Ali, naquele olhar, não havia Marlene, não havia Britany, não havia porém ou mas. Existiam apenas os dois. Sirius e Santana.

Ele volta a beijá-la enquanto tira a última peça de roupa que os separam.

- Eu te amo - ela murmura, de repente.

Sirius para e a olha. Santana tem os olhos arregalados e a boca levemente aberta de surpesa.

Agora era tarde.

* * *

><p>- Não, não, não, não... – sussurra Santana para si mesma, enquanto anda de um lado para o outro em seu quarto. – Você não podia ter dito, não podia...!<p>

Após ela ter dito aquelas três simples palavras, Sirius havia petrificado onde estava com os olhos arregalados e quando finalmente se mexeu levantou-se, vestiu-se e foi embora e Santana ficara ali, imóvel, amaldiçoando-se por tamanha burrice.

- Como você pode amá-lo? – pergunta a si mesma. – Você ama Brittany e somente ela.

Mas a menção do nome de Brittany não surge o efeito de antes. Não lhe causa um frio no estomago, não lhe dá vontade de suspirar e fechar os olhos para pensar nela com mais clareza. Não.

_"Tchau, Santana." Ele disse e saiu, fechando a porta._

* * *

><p>- Alô? – atende uma voz feminina.<p>

- Quem fala? – pergunta Santana

- Lily. – responde, simplesmente.

- Ah, oi. O Sirius está?

- Ele acabou de sair para se encontrar com a Lene... Quem deseja?

- Santana Lopez, sou... amiga dele.

- Eu peço a ele que te ligue assim que chegar, tudo bem, Santana?

- Obrigada... Lily. – e desliga, colocando o telefone de volta no gancho.

Os olhos de Santana marejam e ela os fecha, tentando inutilmente impedi-las de cair. Com um soluço abafado, senta-se em sua cama e abraça as pernas.

Passaram-se vários minutos, quando ela conseguiu finalmente controlar o seu choro. Seus olhos estão inchados e vermelhos, assim como seu nariz. Ela faz uma careta para o espelho e vira-se de costas para ele.

Olha para o telefone.

Não, era _loucura_.

Mas ela nunca fora covarde, porque estava agindo como tal?

Senta-se novamente na cama e disca o mesmo número. Espera, espera, espera, até que Lily atende novamente.

- Alô, Lily? – fala, mas sua voz está fanha por causa do choro.

Pigarreia e espera a resposta.

- Sim, quem é?

- É a Santana, de novo. – diz. – Posso te pedir uma coisa...?

* * *

><p>- Quem é Santana e por que ela nos chamou aqui? – pergunta Marlene, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras vermelhas do auditório.<p>

- Pela milésima vez, Santana é uma amiga e eu não sei por que ela nos chamou aqui, ela falou com Lily, não foi, Lils? – responde Sirius.

- Foi, mas ela apenas disse que queria que viéssemos, todos nós.

- Tem certeza que podemos ficar aqui? Digo, é o auditório de uma escola.

Lily lhe lança um olhar incrédulo

- James, desde quando você se preocupa com isso? – pergunta.

- Eu sou uma pessoa muito responsável...

Lily ri alto e James fecha a cara, mas antes que ele possa responder uma voz ao longe os interrompe.

- Estamos prontos para o primeiro. – diz Jesse St. James.

Santana entra no palco e posiciona-se em seu centro.

- Meu nome é Santana Lopez e vou cantar _Back to Black_ da Amy Winehouse. – diz, olhando diretamente para Sirius.

Olhar no qual ele – e todos os demais – percebem; Marlene franze o cenho.

O piano começa e ela começa a cantar.

_He left no time to regret_

_Kept his lips wet with his same old safe bet_

_Me and my head high_

_And my tears dry, get on without my guy_

_You went back to what you knew_

_So far removed from all that we went through_

_And I tread a troubled track_

_My odds are stacked, I'll go back to black_

_We only said goodbye with words_

_I died a hundred times_

_You go back to her_

_And I go back to_

_I go back to us_

_I love you much_

_It's not enough, you love blow and I love puff_

_And life is like a pipe_

_And I'm a tiny penny rolling up the walls inside_

_We only said goodbye with words_

_I died a hundred times_

_You go back to her_

_And I go back to_

_We only said goodbye with words_

_I died a hundred times_

_You go back to her_

_And I go back to…_

_Black, black, black, black_

_Black, black, black..._

_I go back to_

_I go back to_

_We only said goodbye with words_

_I died a hundred times_

_You go back to her_

_And I go back to_

_We only said goodbye with words_

_I died a hundred times_

_You go back to her_

_And I go back to black_

- Fantástico, Santana! – Will exclama, batendo palmas.

- Obrigado pela apresentação.

* * *

><p>- Eu não estou entendendo, Sirius! – Marlene exclama, jogando os braços para o alto, exasperada.<p>

- Me desculpe, Lene. – Sirius pede mais uma vez. – Mas eu não posso mais, eu não _quero_ mais.

- Eu sempre suspeitei que você só queria me mostrar como troféu para os outros. – ela responde com os olhos estreitos de raiva.

- Não é verdade! – ele a contradiz. – Eu realmente gostava de você, mas você me fez esperar demais, Lene, e agora é tarde.

- Eu estava namorando!

- E eu perdi o interesse!

Eles ficam em silêncio.

- É por causa dela, não é? – pergunta, descruzando os braços, com uma expressão quase cansada no rosto. – Eu percebi o modo em que você a olhava ontem.

Sirius não responde.

- Uma pena que nós não tivemos tempo de começar. – Marlene lamenta, sorrindo de lado e desviando o olhar. – Nós daríamos um bom casal, sabe?

- Eu não acredito que isso está acontecendo... – Sirius diz e ela ri.

- Lamento que esteja.

- Me desculpe. – ele repete.

- Não precisa se desculpar. – ela afasta-se um pouco. – Só vá atrás dela antes que seja tarde demais, ok? Não a deixe esperando por muito tempo, ela pode se cansar e tentar seguir em frente.

Marlene acena com a cabeça e gira nos calcanhares, caminhando para a porta. Abre-a e saí, fechando-a atrás de si. O próximo barulho que Sirius escuta é um leve _crack_.

- Eu não estou entendendo mais nada. – diz James Potter, aparecendo na porta da sala.

- Nem eu, cara, nem eu... – Sirius coloca a cabeça entre as mãos, com os cotovelos apoiados nas pernas.

- Lembra-se quando eu estava correndo atrás de Lily no quinto ano? E você disse 'você pensa demais, caro Prongs, apenas corra até ela e lhe tasque um beijo que faça-a acreditar no que você diz.'

- E quando você tentou, ela deu um tapa na sua cara.

- Exato. – responde James, sentando-se ao seu lado. – Estou dizendo isso para você não sequer pensar em seguir o seu conselho.

Sirius ri.

- Nem para você ter um conselho que preste, veado.

- Eu tenho vários, mas só servem se você tiver três anos para consegui-la. – James ironiza. – E é cervo, quantas vezes eu terei que repetir?

* * *

><p><em>Estarei esperando por você.<em>

_Mesmo lugar, daqui à uma hora._

_Sirius._

* * *

><p>Sirius senta-se em uma mesa nos fundos do pequeno restaurante e se posta a esperar. Ela viria. Ela estaria ali. Ela <em>tinha<em> que estar.

A porta se abre e ela entra. Está com óculos escuros e vestida inteira de preto, calça preta, blusa preta, jaqueta preta, saltos altíssimos e o cabelo está preso em um coque alto.

_Santana_.

Santana o vê e se dirige a sua mesa. Ela não sorri, apenas senta-se ao seu lado sem dizer uma única palavra.

- Por que os óculos? – pergunta, tentando puxar assunto.

- Não é da sua conta. – responde, fria.

Sirius respira fundo.

- Você não precisa agir assim.

- Agir como? Normalmente?

- Santana – chama -, olhe para mim.

Ela não o faz.

- Por favor, Santana.

Ele vê uma lágrima escorrer pela bochecha dela e levanta uma mão para enxugá-la, mas Santana o repele.

- Não. – diz, finalmente.

- O que aconteceu com você?

Santana fica em silêncio por um tempo até que responde: - Você.

- Eu?

- É, você. – fala, tirando os óculos e mostrando-lhe o estado em que se encontrava.

E ela estava num estado deplorável, com olheiras debaixo dos olhos, os olhos vermelhos, além de estar mais magra e pálida.

- Você _acabou_ comigo, Sirius, acabou com tudo o que eu era, destruiu tudo o que eu sabia.

- Mas...

- Você me fez... – ela fecha os olhos – me apaixonar por você, Sirius.

- Santana...

- Por favor, me fale que...

- Sinto o mesmo? – completa. – Eu sinto.

Santana vira a cabeça rapidamente em sua direção.

- Eu amo você. – ele diz.

- Não, você ama Marlene.

- Amo-a assim como você – ele faz aspas no ar – "ama" Brittany.

Santana baixa o olhar.

- Eu realmente pensei que a amava, mas...

- Não era como você esperava? Você viu que há sentimentos maiores?

- É. – concorda, sorrindo de lado.

- E, a propósito, eu peço desculpas por... isso. – e ele aponta para o rosto dela.

- Vou pensar no seu caso.

Sirius sorri.

- Ah, sim, antes que eu me esqueça: obrigado pela música.

Santana levanta as sobrancelhas.

- Quem disse que a música era para você?

Sirius arregala os olhos levemente.

- Não era?

Santana ri e bate levemente em seu braço.

- Claro que sim, estúpido.

Sirius revira os olhos.

– Você é tão cruel.

- Muito obrigada.

- Disponha.

- Vou dispor, não se preocupe. – diz e se aproxima dele.

- Eu sinceramente espero que sim. – Sirius responde e sela seus lábios.

Santana passa os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e o puxa para mais perto. As mãos de Sirius estão em sua cintura apertando-a com força, mas ela não se importa. Ao se separarem, olham-se.

- Eu posso me acostumar a isso. – Sirius diz.

- Se acostumar a que?

- A ter uma namorada.

- Isso é um pedido?

- Quase.

- Eu aceito.

- Ótimo.

_And if you didn't know the boy is mine _


End file.
